Daddy Steve
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve McGarrett was trained for any situation which could happen. War, fights, leading his team into imminent danger, you name it and he could handle it. Nothing could phase him or throw him off balance until he received the news that he was going to be a Daddy, something he knows nothing about. Now he's going to need all the help he can get! (Steve x OC)
1. Prologue

Daddy Steve

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye, Lori Weston, Lou Grover, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Malia Waincroft/Kelly, Catherine Rollins, Governor Pat Jamison, Governor Sam Denning, Charlie Fong and Max Bergman belong to the creators of Hawaii 50. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment purposes. Trust me if I had been in charge of 50 a lot of things would have been different!**

 **The Character of Danni Williams/McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally base on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that she's her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a background for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Holly Russell, Mike Landon, Karen Landon, Louise Winsor, Tyler Landon, Morgan Landon, Dean Landon, Bobby Williams, Lily Williams, Nathan Williams, Caitlin Williams/Martin, Elijah Williams, Chris Williams, Ben Williams, Rosie Lange, Richard White, Elliot Lloyd, Abbie Fitzgerald, Tabitha Jacobs, Alexis Farris, Kale Mead, Kelly Young, Tiffany Pittman, Triston Nicholson and Walker Humphries…**

 **Well you get the picture, if you don't recognise them from the series than the likelihood is that they belong to me so please don't use them.**

Author Note

 **This right here is the story, other than the main saga, which I've always wanted to write but never quite got round to for some reason.**

 **As the title suggests it is a group of snippets of Steve's new life as a father. It begins from the time that Danni begins to let Steve into Grace's life, even before they are a couple, because I'm pretty positive that Steve's already decided that he wants to be a part of Danni's family. It will span until his own children are born, possibly even him being a granddad though I haven't decided that yet.**

 **There won't be any logic behind the time shifts because I'll be writing them as I feel them. So one minutes Steve's daughter could be five months old and the next chapter she could be sixteen which is the reason the disclaimer is so long lol!**

 **I have several ideas for at least the first ten snippets but if there is one you really want to see than you can tell me in a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do. The story will be part of the main saga (The Beginning, family, burn ect) so you can take these story as part of this world cannon which will eventually slot in with the other stories.**

 **This first chapter is just a prologue, starting from next chapter we shall get the first full blast of Daddy Steve!**

 **Anyway there's nothing much more to say except that I hope you like them as much as I enjoy writing them!**

Overall Summary

 **Steve McGarrett was trained for any situation which could happen. War, fights, leading his team into imminent danger, you name it and he could handle it. Nothing could phase him or throw him off balance until he received the news that he was going to be a Daddy, something he knows nothing about. Follow Steve's attempts to navigate the strange new world he finds himself in as he attempts to be a good dad. (Part of the 'Canon' Danni Universe)**

Snippet Summary

 **Steve McGarrett hadn't ever expected to have any children, it was one of those simple facts of life to him, the same as the sky was always blue in Hawaii, he and his team kicked ass on a regularly basis and that he was head over heels in love with his partner Danielle Williams.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Williams/McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **About a million which would take too long to mention!**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

Other, other note

 **All information I have on Hawaii comes from Google maps or google so please forgive me if I make mistakes with the Geography, it's not my intention.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Steve McGarrett hadn't ever expected to have any children, it was one of those simple facts of life to him, the same as the sky was always blue in Hawaii, he and his team kicked ass on a regularly basis and that he was head over heels in love with his partner Danielle Williams.

It had taken six months of chipping away at her impressive defensives before she had finally given in to his advances, meeting his gaze with the large grey eyes that Steve could stare into happily until the day he died without being bored and admitting that somewhere along the lines she had fallen in love with him as well.

What he hadn't quite planned for was for Danni to tell him five months after they finally tumbled into bed together that she was pregnant with his child. The news had stunned him into silence as he had stared at her, his mouth open as he stared at her stomach, looking for any sign of his child in there. There was a slight bump but that was it. Danni had still been talking softly, no doubt telling him that if he didn't want to be involved then he didn't have to be. Steve had ignored her, leaning across and kissing her, his hand coming up to grip the back of her neck while the other rested across his stomach.

One simple thought going through his head.

He was going to be a father,

Their Ohana had been ecstatic for them when they had broken the news to them, suggesting names, covering for them so they could go to appointments, offering to help them get the houses ready for the new arrival.

Danni's family from New Jersey had descended upon them, determined to meet the man who was their daughter's chosen partner and father to their unborn grandchild, He met her parents, her brothers, and her sister, sister in law, brother in law, nieces, and nephews, Aunt and Uncles and cousins until his head swam with all their names. A huge family who took one look at the way he and Danni were together and accepted him into their ranks, teasing him, talking to him, going hiking and surfing with him with him, taking him out for lunches and dinner and having a Die hard marathon with him. For the first time since he had joined the Navy he felt accepted as part of a family and it was a feeling which he liked.

It had been half way through their stay on the island that Steve's own small family came over to see him and Danni as well. Danni had the advantage having already met them and won them over but it still felt good to see his Aunt and Uncle and his cousins who felt more like his brothers and his sister than cousins, no doubt because he had lived with them from the age of fifteen.

It had made sense to take his cousin Louise; his sister Mary and Danni's older sister Caitlin with him to the best jewellery shop in Hawaii to pick out an engagement ring for Danni though he had swiftly realised the error of his ways when they began arguing over the best type of ring to get. He had ditched them, escaping from the shop and found another quiet one, looking around the displays until he had found the perfect ring, one which he knew instantly that Danni would love. He bought it, re-joining the others with a grin before they had headed back to the house.

He proposed two weeks later when it was just the two of them on their beach, the stars twinkling above them as the waves softly brushed against the shore. His heart exploding when Danni instantly said yes before throwing herself at him with a laugh of delight and kissing him.

Steve couldn't remember a time he had felt so happy.

Their families had stayed for a month in Hawaii before they left going back to their respective homes and promising to return once the baby had been born.

It was during this time that he and Danni bought a house to live in, one with a large kitchen for her, a private beach on the edge of the sea for him and enough room that Danni's eldest daughter from her first marriage Grace could have her own room and the baby could have a room to itself as well. There was even enough space for two spare rooms in case any of their friends needed a place to kip over. They sold Danni's house but kept Steve's house since the mortgage had been paid off long ago and it would be handy for people to stay in when they came to visit them from the mainland.

Time flew and the next thing Steve knew was that Danni was in labour and they were hightailing it to the hospital where Malia, Chin's new wife, had taken control of the situation. Thirteen hours after they had arrived Malia had presented them with their daughter and her congratulations.

Steve wasn't sure how long he sat on the chair next to Danni's bed, watching his daughter in awe, unable to believe that he had a hand in creating this beautiful little baby. He counted her toes, her fingers, touched her soft cheeks, talking to her softly every time her eyelids open to reveal a flash of blue. He watched as Danni fed her and waited impatiently for the day they could take her home.

Grace loved her little sister, seemingly accepting Steve as though she had been waiting for the arrival of the baby before making a decision about Steve. She had never been rude to him, she had been polite but there had been a part of her which had always held back until now, as though she had been expecting Steve to leave them. The thought had almost made him laugh when he had allowed himself to consider that possibility. There was nothing which would take Steve away from his family.

He and Danni married six weeks after their daughter was born, marrying at a small church on the island before having their reception at their new house on the beach surrounded by their friends and family. It had been perfect and exactly what they both wanted.

Having a daughter changed his world and the way he viewed things, he became careful at work, holding back on his tendency of running into the fray without backup. Now he had a wife and two daughters to think of, a family who needed him alive rather than dead.

He and Danni had spoken about having more children, Steve had been keen to have more; wanting to build a large family while Danni while being amused by his enthusiasm had simply told him that if it happened then it would happen.

And happen it did.

Steve had never expected to have this life, but now that he had it, nothing would take it away from him.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate the support.**

 **An especially large thank you if you left me a review, followed the story or decided to make it into a favourite.**

 **Next Snippet should be up soon,**


	2. Part One - Rowan

Daddy Steve

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye, Lori Weston, Lou Grover, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Malia Waincroft/Kelly, Catherine Rollins, Governor Pat Jamison, Governor Sam Denning, Charlie Fong and Max Bergman belong to the creators of Hawaii 50. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes. Trust me if they had been placed in my care than a great many things would have changed for the better.**

 **The character of Danni Williams/McGarrett is probably different enough by now that I can call her my own. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams she's evolved and has a different background and story to him. This also in turn effects Grace who is also different, starting with the fact that her name is Grace Taylor and not Grace Williams in this since Williams is Danni's maiden name, Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Holly Russell, Duncan Taylor, Michael Landon, Karen Landon, Louise Winsor, Tyler Landon, Morgan Landon, Dean Landon, Bobby Williams, Lily Williams, Nathan Williams, Caitlin Williams/Gregory, Elijah Williams, Chris Williams, Ben Williams, Rosie Lange, Richard White, Elliot Lloyd, Abbie Fitzgerald, Tabatha Jacobs, Alexis Farris, Kale Mead, Kelly Young, Tiffany Pittman, Triston Nicholson and Walker Humphries belong to me.**

 **Pretty much if there is a character who you don't remember from the series than the likelihood is that I created them. Please do not use any character which belongs to me without permission.**

Author Note

 **Firstly I'd like to apologise for the long wait for this story and any other story of mine which you might have been waiting for. The keyboard on my laptop broke so I had to send it off to the shop for repairing which unfortunately took two weeks, thankfully I have insurance so at least that is something. It does mean that I lost a lot of stories, or rather I can't quite figure out how to work the thumb drive they are on so I must ask you to forgive me if I take longer to get into the swing of things.**

 **Secondly I should ask for forgiveness for the length of the disclaimer. This is due to the way this particular story will jump around the time line, it doesn't follow any pattern or story line other than showing Steve as a dad. If you are ever curious about the people who will end up in the main saga (The group of stories beginning with 'The beginning' than the above disclaimer is a good indication. As to who some of them are… well you'll have to be patient for that.**

 **Steve will make a lot of mistakes as you can see but he'll figure them out I'm sure.**

 **Nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy the first part of this story.**

Overall Summary

 **Steve McGarrett was trained for any situation which could happen. War, fights, leading his team into imminent danger, you name it and he could handle it. Nothing could faze him or throw him off balance until he receives the new that he is going to be a Daddy, something he knows nothing about. Follow Steve's attempts to navigate the strange new world he finds himself in as he attempts to be a good dad. (Part of the 'Canon' Danni universe)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett breathed out slowly looking down at his two month old daughter and wondered how on earth he had managed to part create anything so beautiful and tiny.**

Overall Romances

 **Too many to name!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please be aware that I don't have a beta checking my work so I apologise for any mistakes which may slip in. It doesn't matter how many times I read it over, one always manages to! I should also add that I have no first-hand knowledge of the geography of Hawaii, Google has been answering that for me.**

Question to the reader

 **Would anyone be interested in reading a cross over between the Danni world in 50 and the NCIS world which TealRose and I have been working on as well? Let me know, if there's enough interest we may post it up here.**

* * *

Part One

Rowan

* * *

Steve McGarrett breathed out slowly looking down at his two month old daughter and wondered how on earth he had managed to part create anything so beautiful and tiny. He hadn't know how he would feel towards her when she was born, he had read about the reaction parents tended to have towards their offspring, he had seen his fiancé Danni Williams reaction to her own daughter Grace but he didn't know that he would love his daughter to the extent that it almost brought him down to his knees, tears coming to his eyes when he realised that she was his and that nothing could take her away from him.

She was asleep at the moment, long dark lashes contrasting against her pale skin, fine dark hair showing a hint of a wave covered her small head as she sucked almost absently on the pacifier which Steve had given her when he had placed her down. That had been over an hour ago and he still couldn't quite tear himself away from her, afraid that if he did then something would happen to her

The next day was Monday which meant that he would have to go back to work, he had asked Danni whether she wanted him to use his annual leave to give her extra support with their daughter but she had waved off the offer with a smile and a shake of her head, pointing out that he would need his vacation for other occasions.

"Is she still asleep?" Steve blinked, looking up when he saw Danni enter the room and move towards him, her grey gaze flickering to meet his for a moment before dropping to look at the occupant of the Moses' basket, a soft smile coming to her face.

"Yeah" Steve answered quietly, glancing down at his watch before he continued to speak. "She's been down for about an hour now, you want to wake her up?" He asked, unsurprised when Danni shook her head at him.

"Let her sleep for a bit longer, she's not due a feed for at least another hour" Danni remarked, leaning down slightly and stroking the back of her fingers against the small girl's flushed cheek before she pulled back reluctantly. Breathing out, she turned her attention to Steve, nodding her head towards the door, indicating silently for him to follow her. He hesitated for a moment, looking back at his daughter before he turned and followed Danni, pulling the door to behind them so they could still hear what went on in the room.

Danni grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers and pulled him into the living room, pushing him down on the sofa and taking the seat next to him. She curled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. Steve smiled, tilting his face towards her and placing a kiss on top of her blond hair, breathing in the familiar scent of mandarins from her shampoo before he spoke.

"Tired?"

"A bit" Danni replied after a second, her grip tightening on his hand for a moment before it loosened "But that's to be expected with everything, we're lucky that Rowan likes to sleep, a lot of young babies don't" she pointed out.

"We've struck it lucky with her" Steve agreed.

"Riley called for you earlier" Danni said suddenly. "He says that you haven't been returning any of their calls, has something happened that I should know about? Have you had a falling out with the other members of the team?" She queried, sounding concerned. Steve blinked, moving slightly so he could see into her face.

"No" He denied with a shake of his head. "We're fine as far as I know, they've invited me out a few times but I've said no each time." Steve stated, looking away with a frown wondering why his best friend had felt the need to involve Danni. If he had something which he wanted to say then he should have just spoken to Steve directly and told him.

"Why have you said no?" Danni asked, sounding confused. "You love your boy nights out with the guys on the team. You used to plan them for weeks in advance. I still haven't forgotten the paintball fiasco you know" She stated, sounding amused though Steve could still detect the hint of disapproval in her voice. It would take a long time for her to forgive the damage they had caused to her furniture, some of which was still covered in bright paint.

"Because things have changed now Danni, I'm a father now, I need to be there for you and Rowan. What if something happens and you need me?" He demanded.

"Then I would pick up a phone and call you or I would call Riley if you didn't pick up because he's your temporary partner and nearly always with you." Danni answered, her mouth curling into a smile as she reached up with her free hand and cupped the back of Steve's neck, using the grip to tilt his head towards her so she could look him in the eyes. "I know that things have changed and I know that you want to be a good father to Rowan and you are. You're amazing with her and you're just as good with Grace. I know why you're worried as well and I need you to listen to me Steve when I tell you that you are not your father." She stated, her grip tightening when Steve tried to pull away. "You don't have to worry that if you go out for a night that it will seem as if you don't care about your family. I want you to have those nights out because trust me, Rowan is only going to get more demanding as she grows and you'll need that time to remember who you are. You're not just a Daddy, you're still you as well. You're still the same Steve McGarrett who I fell in love with, the hard ass man with a goofy side and the biggest, kindest heart I've ever come across. That won't change, being a Daddy will simply add to it." She told him softly.

"You haven't been on any girl nights since she was born." He pointed out, the remark causing Danni to grin at him.

"Well I'm her meal ticket at the moment, it's a bit harder for me to go out since she needs to be with me, but I have met up with the girls over lunch. I'm not saying that you need to go out with them every time they want you to but once a week or maybe once every couple of weeks wouldn't do you any harm. You won't miss much in a couple of hours." She remarked.

Steve chewed his bottom lip for a moment before he looked at her.

"Let's hope Rowan inherits your brain and common sense" He remarked dryly causing her to laugh. "Okay, you win I'll call Riley back now and see if we wants to meet up on Friday night. Maybe go and grab something to eat."

"Good" Danni said, moving to the end of the sofa and coming to her feet. "While you do that I'll go and get Rowan, I can hear her stirring" She stated, leaning down and kissing Steve on the mouth before she moved back. "Everything will be fine, you'll see."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it and an especially big thank you if you left me a review, made this story a favourite or decided to follow it. It makes my day and makes all the effort I put into this world worth it.**


	3. Part Two - Oliver

Daddy Steve

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye, Lori Weston, Lou Grover, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Malia Waincroft/Kelly, Catherine Rollins, Governor Pat Jamison, Governor Sam Denning, Charlie Fong and Max Bergman belong to the creators of Hawaii 50. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes. Trust me if they had been placed in my care than a great many things would have changed for the better.**

 **The character of Danni Williams/McGarrett is probably different enough by now that I can call her my own. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams she's evolved and has a different background and story to him. This also in turn effects Grace who is also different, starting with the fact that her name is Grace Taylor and not Grace Williams in this since Williams is Danni's maiden name, Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett, Kieran McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Holly Russell, Duncan Taylor, Michael Landon, Karen Landon, Louise Winsor, Tyler Landon, Morgan Landon, Dean Landon, Bobby Williams, Lily Williams, Nathan Williams, Caitlin Williams/Gregory, Elijah Williams, Chris Williams, Ben Williams, Rosie Lange, Richard White, Elliot Lloyd, Abbie Fitzgerald, Tabatha Jacobs, Alexis Farris, Kale Mead, Kelly Young, Tiffany Pittman, Triston Nicholson and Walker Humphries belong to me.**

 **Pretty much if there is a character who you don't remember from the series than the likelihood is that I created them. Please do not use any character which belongs to me without permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next part of Daddy Steve for you all.**

 **I love writing this story and writing this softer side to Steve!**

 **I am writing my other stories as well, but it's taking me longer than I would like due to the fact that I lost nearly all my work when they made the repairs to my laptop so please be patient with me. I'm hoping to update Phantom this weekend!**

 **Nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy the second part of this story.**

Overall Summary

 **Steve McGarrett was trained for any situation which could happen. War, fights, leading his team into imminent danger, you name it and he could handle it. Nothing could faze him or throw him off balance until he receives the new that he is going to be a Daddy, something he knows nothing about. Follow Steve's attempts to navigate the strange new world he finds himself in as he attempts to be a good dad. (Part of the 'Canon' Danni universe)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett groaned when he felt a weight land on him, his eyes flickered open, surprised to see his three year old son Oliver looking at him with a serious expression on his small face, his blond waves running riot over his head while grey eyes, the exact same shade as his mothers, gleamed at him in the faint light.**

Overall Romances

 **Too many to name!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please be aware that I don't have a beta checking my work so I apologise for any mistakes which may slip in. It doesn't matter how many times I read it over, one always manages to! I should also add that I have no first-hand knowledge of the geography of Hawaii, Google has been answering that for me.**

* * *

Part Two

Oliver

* * *

Steve McGarrett groaned when he felt a weight land on him, his eyes flickered open, surprised to see his three year old son Oliver looking at him with a serious expression on his small face, his blond waves running riot over his head while grey eyes, the exact same shade as his mothers, gleamed at him in the faint light.

"Ollie" Steve murmured tiredly, reaching out and rubbing his hand over his son's head before he tilted his head on the pillow to the side of him, unsurprised to see his wife Danni, fast asleep next to him, normally she would wake up at the slightest sign that one of their children needed her but she was currently five months pregnant and it was tiring her out.

"Daddy" The small boy said quietly, his voice sounding subdued. Steve frowned slightly at the tone before he looked the other way, groaning again when he saw that the clock said that it was only four thirty in the morning, even Steve didn't tend to wake up that early in the morning even on a weekday.

"Ollie why are you up so early? Couldn't you sleep?" Steve said, shooting Danni another glance before he reached forward and grabbed Ollie into his arms, shushing Oliver's yelp as he kicked back his side of the duvet and climbed out of the bed, leaving the bedroom with a final look at Danni. He made his way down the dark corridor, his eyes automatically flickering to the two rooms which held six year old daughter Rowan and his sixteen year old step daughter Grace, thankful to see that they were both closed which meant that both girls were still asleep.

"Daddy" Oliver said again, this time sounding almost annoyed as though he was peeved that he didn't have his father's full attention. Steve remained quiet, pushing open the door to Oliver's room and flicked the light switch on as he entered. He pushed the door to behind him and moved towards the comfortable seat situated by the window, lowering himself down on it, his hand stroking down Oliver's back as the small boy nuzzled closer to him, his head fitting perfectly in the curve of Steve's neck.

"Now why were you up Ollie? You know when it's dark outside still it means that it's too early to be up and about. Did you have a bad dream little man?" He asked, leaning back slightly so he could peer into Oliver's face. The small boy stared at him for a moment before his lower lip trembled and he nodded, tears escaping from his eyes.

"Daddy" he sobbed, clutching at Steve, who pulled his close, brushing a kiss over the top of his head.

"It's okay Ollie, Daddy is here, Daddy will keep you safe" He said softly, murmuring the words until Oliver's sobs ceased. "Feeling better?" Steve asked softly, smiling when Oliver nodded at him, rubbing his hand tiredly against his eyes. "You ready to go back to sleep?" He asked. Oliver stared towards the small bed on the other side of the room and shook his head, wrapping his arms tightly around Steve's neck.

"Stay Daddy" He begged, the sound pulling at Steve's heart as he tightened his hold on his baby.

"Always little man" He promised. "And don't forget that I'm a SEAL and there's no monster out there that can beat a SEAL. Shall I check under your bed and in the wardrobe, if I find any monster then I'll beat them up for you."

Oliver stared at him, a shy smile coming to his face as he nodded. Steve nodded back, kissing Oliver's flushed cheek before he came to his feet, placing his son on the floor, he waited a moment making sure the small boy was steady on his feet before he moved to the bed, dropping down beside it and made a show of peering underneath it. He reached under and pulled out his son's favourite SEAL toy and held it out to him.

"Was it Mr Sealie who was upsetting you?" Steve asked, unable to keep the smile off of his face when Oliver giggled slightly as he shook his head.

"No Daddy. Mr Sealie is my friend" Oliver stated firmly as he ran over to Steve and took Mr Sealie from him, hugging the toy tightly to him.

"Well Mr Sealie must have been protecting you from under the bed because there are certainly no monster there." He told Oliver firmly, running his hand over Oliver's hair when the boy shot him a relieved look. "Now the wardrobe, you stay back while I check." He said, coming back to his feet and walking over to the wardrobe. He pulled the doors open, looking through it before he stepped back and looked back at Oliver. "No monsters in there either" He stated. "Is there anywhere else you want me to check for you?"

Oliver shook his head slowly, glancing towards his bed with a distrustful look. Steve watched him for a second before he smiled, reaching down and picking Ollie up into his arms, he moved towards the bed and lowered himself onto it, thankful that he had the sense to add support to the bed. He placed Oliver down on the mattress, covering him with the sheet before he curled himself around his son.

"You get some sleep and Mr Sealie and I will stay here and protect you from any monsters okay? They aren't going to come for you when we're both here"

"Okay Daddy" Oliver said, his words ending in a large yawn, Steve smiled when Oliver rubbed at his eyes again before he spoke. "Love you Daddy"

"Love you too Ollie, to the moon and back" Steve answered, resting his own head against the pillow, his eyes fixed on Oliver who swiftly fell back asleep, one arm wrapped around his toy. His free hand was closed tightly round Steve's wrist, clearly intent on keeping him there with him.

Steve sighed before he shrugged to himself and settled himself back on the pillow, his own eyes drifting shut.

He might as well get some sleep while he was here.

He just hoped Danni would wake him up in time for work or he'd never hear the end of it from the others.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it and an especially big thank you if you left me a review, made this story a favourite or decided to follow it. It makes my day and makes all the effort I put into this world worth it.**


	4. Part Three - Grace

Daddy Steve

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye, Lori Weston, Lou Grover, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Malia Waincroft/Kelly, Catherine Rollins, Governor Pat Jamison, Governor Sam Denning, Charlie Fong and Max Bergman belong to the creators of Hawaii 50. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes. Trust me if they had been placed in my care than a great many things would have changed for the better.**

 **The character of Danni Williams/McGarrett is probably different enough by now that I can call her my own. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams she's evolved and has a different background and story to him. This also in turn effects Grace who is also different, starting with the fact that her name is Grace Taylor and not Grace Williams in this since Williams is Danni's maiden name, Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett, Kieran McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Holly Russell, Duncan Taylor, Michael Landon, Karen Landon, Louise Winsor, Tyler Landon, Morgan Landon, Dean Landon, Bobby Williams, Lily Williams, Nathan Williams, Caitlin Williams/Gregory, Elijah Williams, Chris Williams, Ben Williams, Rosie Lange, Richard White, Elliot Lloyd, Abbie Fitzgerald, Tabatha Jacobs, Alexis Farris, Kale Mead, Kelly Young, Tiffany Pittman, Triston Nicholson and Walker Humphries belong to me.**

 **Pretty much if there is a character who you don't remember from the series than the likelihood is that I created them. Please do not use any character which belongs to me without permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next part of Daddy Steve for you all.**

 **I love writing this story and writing this softer side to Steve!**

 **Please be aware that Grace is referred to as Grace Taylor as Williams is Danni's maiden name, her married name was Danni Taylor.**

 **Nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy the second part of this story.**

Overall Summary

 **Steve McGarrett was trained for any situation which could happen. War, fights, leading his team into imminent danger, you name it and he could handle it. Nothing could faze him or throw him off balance until he receives the new that he is going to be a Daddy, something he knows nothing about. Follow Steve's attempts to navigate the strange new world he finds himself in as he attempts to be a good dad. (Part of the 'Canon' Danni universe)**

Snippet Summary

 **Grace Taylor breathed out a sigh of relief, her gaze flickering up to the clock as the school bell shattered the heavy quietness of the classroom indicating that the school day had finally finished.**

Overall Romances

 **Too many to name!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please be aware that I don't have a beta checking my work so I apologise for any mistakes which may slip in. It doesn't matter how many times I read it over, one always manages to! I should also add that I have no first-hand knowledge of the geography of Hawaii, Google has been answering that for me.**

* * *

Part Three

Grace

* * *

Grace Taylor breathed out a sigh of relief, her gaze flickering up to the clock as the school bell shattered the heavy quietness of the classroom indicating that the school day had finally finished.

"That's a day class, don't forget that I need your science projects by the end of the week" Ms Clarke called out from the front of the class before dismissing them. Grace came to her feet, placing her bag on her chair, quickly packing her books and pencil case away before she shouldered it, a smile coming to her face when her friend Penny appeared by her side.

"Thank goodness that day is over, have you done your project yet?" The taller girl asked.

"Not yet" Grace said, wrinkling her nose up in concern, her mind going towards her outstanding science project. Normally she had her homework done as soon as she got it but science had always been one of her weaknesses and she was stuck between two ideas with no idea which one to do.

"No?" Penny said in surprise as they headed out of the classroom and towards their lockers to gather the rest of their books together.

"I will" Grace assured the other girl, picking up on the defensive tone which came to her voice. "I still have three days to get it done after all"

"That's true" Penny said, sounding unconvinced as she waited while Grace opened her locker, dumping the few books she didn't need and grabbing the ones she did. She closed the locker, looking at her friend before she shrugged.

"I've got to go Penny, my mom will be waiting outside for me. I'll see you tomorrow" She waved at her friend, hurrying down the corridor, weaving between the other students before she escaped from the building, breathing in the warm, her dark eyes flickering around her looking for the familiar figure of her mother. She frowned when she realised she didn't see her. She opened her bag hunting for her cell phone when a familiar voice called out for her.

"Gracie, over here"

Grace glanced towards the voice, her eyes widening when she saw her mother's work partner Steve McGarrett standing next to her mom's silver Camaro. She frowned, hurrying towards him, stopping in front of him.

"Uncle Steve, what are you doing here? Where's mamma? Is she okay?" Grace demanded, her heart beating uncomfortably fast at the thought of something being wrong with her mother. The last time Steve had picked her up it was because her mom had been taken to hospital after being shot while at work.

"Your mom is fine Gracie" Steve assured her, leaning down so she could see into his face without straining her neck. "She was held up while giving evidence at the court so she asked me to come and get you because your Dad is…"

"In Japan for a meeting" Grace finished, her shoulder slumping down in relief.

"Exactly" Steve said with a smile as he straightened again. "You're coming back to mine and your mom is going to join us there."

Grace nodded, moving round the car to the passenger side and climbed in, doing her seatbelt up, watching from the corner of her eyes as Steve started the car up and pulled away from the school. She had met him a few times, enough that even at the age of eight she knew that Steve liked her mother like her Dad used to like her mom, though she had remained quiet about it figuring that they would find their way to each other eventually.

They had been driving for five minutes in silence, Grace bopping her head in time with the music from the CD playing before Steve suddenly spoke.

"Did you have a good day at school?" He asked her attracting her attention, she stared at him for a moment, smothering a grin as she nodded.

"Yes thank you Uncle Steve" She said before she sighed, her mind going back to her outstanding science project.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, shooting her a questioning look making it clear without words that he didn't quite believe was she was saying. For a moment she remained quiet before she spoke.

"It was okay, it just…" She stopped for a moment, biting the inside of her mouth.

"Just what?" Steve pressed, his blue eyes flickering between Grace and the road.

"I have this science project due at the end of the week and it's important but I'm stuck with it. I was going to ask Mamma about it but I know she's busy and she's not great at science but don't tell her I said that to you" Grace said quickly, looking at her, smiling when he grinned at her, making the sign of a cross of his heart.

"I won't tell her you said anything Grace, cross my heart" He told her with a wink that made her giggle. When she fell silent he spoke again. "Is it a large part of your grade?"

"Yes" Grace answered on a sigh. Steve nodded, pulling the car into his drive way making Grace eyes widened at how quickly they had got there. She climbed out of the car, following Steve up the path and entered his house, kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag next to him.

"Drink?" Steve offered, smiling when she nodded at him. She headed towards the kitchen, looking around her as Steve headed straight to the fridge opening it and pulled out a jug of something. "Orange juice okay? Your mom made it" He told her.

"Yes please Uncle Steve" Grace said, jumping on the chair by the island, her legs swinging back and forth. She tilted her head to the side, thanking him when he placed the glass in front of her. His attention turning to his cell phone when it rang.

"Just a moment Grace" He said, his voice changing when he picked up. "McGarrett" He said, listening for a moment before he spoke. "Yeah that sounds good Chin, take Jack with you and interview the boyfriend of the victim, see whether he remembers anything about it. If you think he's suspicious than bring him in for questioning. Get Kono on the phone with the judge and get a warrant. I'll fill Danni in when she gets to mine" Steve stated, glancing towards Grace and smiling before he spoke again. "No I'm with Danni's daughter Grace, Danni asked me to pick her up. Yeah… yeah okay bye Chin."

"Got a case?" Grace asked him, tilting her head to the side, surprised by the bemused look he shot her. "What?" She stated.

"Nothing, you just remind me of your mother" He told her, leaning against the counter top. "Yeah we've got a case but it's nothing that we can't handle."

"Mamma always gets her man" Grace remarked confidently.

"You know Grace I've been thinking and if you want I can help you with your science project. Science was one of my best subject's when I was at school, I loved it. I still do" He admitted. Grace stared at him for a moment before she nodded.

"Would you mind?" She asked him.

"Not at all, I wouldn't have offered if I did. We can start working on it now if you want"

Grace considered the offer for a moment before she nodded.

"Thank you Uncle Steve, I'll go get it now" She said, jumping off her seat and hurrying back into the living room, a wide grin on her face. Her mom had always said that Steve was one of the smartest men she knew meant that Grace was bound to be get an A. "I got it" She announced

"Great" He said returning her grin. "Let's get started."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it and an especially big thank you if you left me a review, made this story a favourite or decided to follow it. It makes my day and makes all the effort I put into this world worth it.**


	5. Part Four - Oliver and Kieran

Daddy Steve

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye, Lori Weston, Lou Grover, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Malia Waincroft/Kelly, Catherine Rollins, Governor Pat Jamison, Governor Sam Denning, Charlie Fong and Max Bergman belong to the creators of Hawaii 50. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes. Trust me if they had been placed in my care than a great many things would have changed for the better.**

 **The character of Danni Williams/McGarrett is probably different enough by now that I can call her my own. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams she's evolved and has a different background and story to him. This also in turn effects Grace who is also different, starting with the fact that her name is Grace Taylor and not Grace Williams in this since Williams is Danni's maiden name, Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett, Kieran McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Holly Russell, Duncan Taylor, Michael Landon, Karen Landon, Louise Winsor, Tyler Landon, Morgan Landon, Dean Landon, Bobby Williams, Lily Williams, Nathan Williams, Caitlin Williams/Gregory, Elijah Williams, Chris Williams, Ben Williams, Rosie Lange, Richard White, Elliot Lloyd, Abbie Fitzgerald, Tabatha Jacobs, Alexis Farris, Kale Mead, Kelly Young, Tiffany Pittman, Triston Nicholson and Walker Humphries belong to me.**

 **Pretty much if there is a character who you don't remember from the series than the likelihood is that I created them. Please do not use any character which belongs to me without permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next part of Daddy Steve for you all.**

 **I love writing this story and writing this softer side to Steve!**

 **Malia is still alive in this story and swapped to midwifery which is why she was the one who delivered Danni and Steve's baby…**

 **Nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy it**

Overall Summary

 **Steve McGarrett was trained for any situation which could happen. War, fights, leading his team into imminent danger, you name it and he could handle it. Nothing could faze him or throw him off balance until he receives the new that he is going to be a Daddy, something he knows nothing about. Follow Steve's attempts to navigate the strange new world he finds himself in as he attempts to be a good dad. (Part of the 'Canon' Danni universe)**

Snippet Summary

 **"** **Daddy, what's wrong with KeeKee? Is he sickie?"**

Overall Romances

 **Too many to name!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please be aware that I don't have a beta checking my work so I apologise for any mistakes which may slip in. It doesn't matter how many times I read it over, one always manages to! I should also add that I have no first-hand knowledge of the geography of Hawaii, Google has been answering that for me.**

* * *

Part Five

Oliver and Kieran

* * *

"Daddy, what's wrong with KeeKee? Is he sickie?"

Steve McGarrett started, turning his gaze away from his small sleeping son to stare at his older one, a soft look coming to his eyes when he took Oliver in. The little boy looked a mess, a graze on his knee while his blond hair was stuck up on end indicating that the three year old had been doing something crazy again. It always made him grin that Oliver had taken after his mother with his blond hair, large grey eyes and wide friendly grin but was a replica of Steve in everything else; from his features right down to his fearless attitude which was driving his mother insane already.

Steve considered the question for a moment before he answered, his voice serious.

"KeeKee is sick Ollie" He answered him.

"Sickie like Ro is?" Oliver pressed, tilting his head to the side with a look of concern which touched Steve as he reached down and picked Oliver up, resting him against his hip, his gaze going back to the Moses basket in front of them.

"No baby boy" Steve said. "Rowan just has a cold at the moment, she's unhappy and grumpy but it's nothing serious but KeeKee was born earlier than we thought he would be and it's made him a bit sick." He explained, picking his words carefully so Oliver would understand them.

"Oh" Oliver said, bringing his hand to his mouth and biting down lightly on his fingers like he tended to do when he was thinking hard about something. Steve reached up and pulled his hand back down, holding it in his though he remained silent. His mind flickering back over to Kieran's birth two months earlier causing him to shudder.

Danni should never have been in that hostage situation in the first place, she had been on maternity leave and had popped in to see Steve before she and Kono went out for lunch. He could still remember Danni's cry of pain when her water had broken. Malia told them later that the stress of the situation was probably what caused the premature birth. Chin had to take the two people responsible away from Steve because all he wanted to do was kill them with his bare hands.

The birth had been swift but traumatic and had ended up with Kieran being born. He could still picture Malia and the nurses working on the tiny baby, trying to make him breathe. Steve had felt as though he had been turned to stone until he heard that furious wail which had erupted from Kieran, a wail which had reduced Danni to tears with Steve not far behind her.

Kieran had been tiny and had to stay in hospital for two weeks before he had finally been allowed to come back home to his waiting family but Steve couldn't shake the image of Kieran not breathing and he watched him like a hawk. Malia had told them that Kieran was likely to be delicate at first but that he would eventually grow out of it becoming like any other boy but Steve didn't believe it. All he knew was that he had to protect his son to make up for how he had failed him at the time of his birth.

If Steve had been vigilant, if he hadn't allowed himself to become compliant than Kieran would have still be safely growing inside of Danni while they awaited his birth.

"Daddy?"

Steve blinked, turning back to Oliver.

"Yes baby boy?" Steve asked, giving the small boy his full attention. He hadn't spent enough time with either Oliver or Rowan since Kieran's birth and it was something he knew he would have to change. They both deserved his time as much as Kieran.

"Will KeeKee get better so we can play together soon?" He questioned hopefully. Oliver had been fascinated by his baby brother, wanting to play with him from the moment they had brought him back home. Steve could still remember the disappointed look Oliver had shot them when they had told he couldn't play with Kieran yet.

"He will though you'll have to play with him carefully Ollie. You're his big brother and he's going to want to play with you all the time but he's not quite as strong as you so you'll have to take good care of him." Steve told him gently, smiling when Oliver nodded giving his Dad a thoughtful look.

"KeeKee is tiny" He agreed. "But I'll look after him and so will Ro" He told Steve, a determined look coming to his face.

"He's lucky to have you as a big brother Ollie" Steve said, brushing a kiss across Oliver's temple. They stood there quietly for a moment before another voice spoke, attracting their attention.

"Hey, is he still asleep?" Danni asked, coming into the room, smiling at Oliver when he turned instantly at the sound of her voice, his face lighting up at the sight of her.

"Mamma" He said, holding his arms out for her, Danni smiled, reaching out and taking him from Steve, shooting her husband a questioning look.

"He's still fast asleep at the moment love, he's been asleep for about forty minutes now" Steve told her. Danni nodded, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Have you been here the whole time?" She asked him, sighing when he nodded.

"Steve" She sighed. "Malia said that Kieran would be okay and that we could leave him to sleep in peace without having to watch him constantly." She told him softly

"I know but…" He stopped, giving her a helpless shrug instead. Danni reached out, grabbing his hand and squeezing down on it for a moment before she turned her attention to Oliver.

"Look at the state of you Pup, what have you been doing?" She asked him with a rueful expression which changed into a reluctant smile when Oliver shot her a cheeky grin.

"Playing Mamma, I was a Navy SEAL and I had to rescue my toys from the bad guy just like Daddy" He told her, reaching out and patting her cheeks before he wriggled, clearly wanting to be put down. She lowered to the floor, looking down at him and watching as he ran from the room. Danni turned back to Steve.

"You need to rest Steve, I know you aren't sleeping" She said, moving towards him and wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling her face against his chest when his arms came round her, automatically holding her close.

"I sleep fine" He responded, keeping his voice low.

"You don't and we both know it, I share a bed with you Steve. I know when you're getting up to check on Kieran. His Moses basket is in our room beloved, if he made a sound we would hear him."

"It's him not making a sound which concerns me" Steve admitted.

"He's going to be okay Steve, you need to believe that as well. He survived, he's thriving, and I know he's small but Malia is happy with his progress and she would know if we had anything to worry about. She's constantly coming and checking on her godson, if she had any concerns at all then she would have Kee back in hospital but she's not. He's eating well and he's sleeping. He only cries when he's wet, he's kind of the perfect baby all things considered."

"I know Danni, I just…" his voice trailed off.

"I love you" She told him, attracting his eyes to her, meeting them steadily. "And all our children love you but I need you to remember that we have three other children other than Kee, three children who need you. We're lucky that Ollie is too young to really understand what is going on but Grace and Rowan are not, they know that something is wrong and that you're being distant with them because you're so focused on Kee. They need you just as much Kieran does so promise me that you'll spend some time with them and with Ollie"

"I promise" Steve said after a pause, his gaze softening as he looked at her. "I love you as well Danni. If anything happened to you then… I don't know what I would do."

"It's not something you have to think about because I'm not going anywhere and neither are the children, apart from Gracie but that's only because she'll be going to University in two years' time." Danni remarked with a smile. She came up on tiptoes and kissed him. "Now I'm going to wake this little man up to give him some food and you my love are going to leave the room and go and see Rowan who is feeling really sorry for herself and missing her Daddy's hug before going and finding our other son and wrestling him into a bath because he needs one." She stated, moving away from him and putting her hand on her hips. "Have I made myself clear?" She asked sounding amused.

"Yes Ma'am" Steve responded with a salute and a wink, his eyes flickering towards the Moses basket before he turned and left the room leaving Danni staring after her before she turned back to Kieran's smiling when she saw he was awake and staring at her with large blue eyes as his small fist waved through the air.

"Your Daddy loves you to the moon and back baby KeeKee, just remember that when he's put uniformed officers on you when you go to school" She said with a shake of her head as she brushed a kiss across his head knowing she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it and an especially big thank you if you left me a review, made this story a favourite or decided to follow it. It makes my day and makes all the effort I put into this world worth it.**


End file.
